


Red All Over

by BattyIntentions



Series: Mr. Red [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Tim, Dom/sub, Jason just wants to be a good boy, M/M, Sub Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Jason meets Tim in the last place he'd expect and they click more than he could have ever imagined.





	Red All Over

Jason took a deep drag of his cigarette and slowly breathed the smoke out, staring at the building in front of him with conflicting emotions. He was dreading going inside just as much as he was aching to. He didn't want to admit to himself how much he needed it. Sighing, Jason put his cigarette out and crossed the street. From the outside, the club looked unassuming. On the inside, however, it was anything but. The décor consisted of rich, dark browns and lovely reds that reminded Jason of some of the fancy hotels he'd been to with Bruce when he was younger. Jason went straight to the front desk and the woman smiled brightly at him.

“Ah, Mr. Peters, always right on time.” She handed Jason the form and he studiously read it over as always, though he knew the words by heart. “I see you're not done trying to find your perfect fit yet. I hope you don't mind, but we had to switch out your scheduled dom. Master Midnight couldn't make it in today, he caught the flu, so we gave your appointment to Mr. Red. Is that okay? If you don't want to try with him tonight, we can just reschedule or refund you.”

“It's fine, ” Jason mumbled and the woman's smile softened. He was still exploring and wasn't too particular about who he was with, just as long as they wouldn't go against his list.

“Right this way then. Since it's a bit of a slow night, I'll personally escort you to his room.” She bounced out from behind the desk and Jason tried not to crack a smile at how bubbly she was. It was still strange for him to see someone like her working there, but her personality worked like a balm on his nerves. Before they even made it to the room, he'd relaxed. The small woman knocked on the door and a voice called out in answer. She gave Jason a dramatic bow and he playfully rolled his eyes and went inside, shutting the door behind him. All the air seemed to leave his lungs when he saw just _who_ was in there with him.

“Fuck.” Tim merely cocked an eyebrow, staring at Jason patiently as if this were completely normal and he wasn't clad in only a pair of leather pants and thigh high boots.

“Not a very creative alias you've been using.” Jason scowled.

“Like you're one to talk. What are you doing here?”

“I work here, have been since before you started coming here.” And didn't that just set Jason's nerves off again? Tim knew when he'd started endulging in this side of him.

“So what? You gonna run home to daddy and tell him how fucked up I am or something?” Tim stood up from his chair and slowly prowled towards Jason, confident and predatory.

“Now why would I do that? Bruce has nothing to do with this and never will. What happens between us stays between us,” he purred, pressing a hand flat against Jason's chest and effortlessly pushing him against the wall. Jason hadn't even realized he'd backed up until then.

“Tim –,”

“It's Sir while we're together like this,” Tim interrupted, glaring daggers at Jason, who only smiled cockily back at him.

“ _Baby bird_ , do you really think you can handle me? I could throw you clear across this room if I felt like it.” To his credit, Tim didn't rise to the bait. He kept his ever-present calm and merely shifted his fingers to press firmly against Jason's nipple, eliciting a breathless gasp.

“You wore your rings today. Did you want me to put a chain on them? To tug on them while we played?” Jason did his best to scowl but Tim was right. That was exactly what Jason had been hoping for. Tim smiled at Jason's lack of a reply and slid his hands underneath Jason's shirt, idly playing with his nipples and tugging softly on the rings. “What did you have in mind for tonight? If it's a spanking, we'll have to move this to the bed.”

“Too short to do it right if I'm standing?” Jason teased and Tim tugged harshly at his rings, pulling a groan from him.

“Are you sure you want to antagonize me? That might not be the smartest move.”

“Not my fault you're tiny.” Jason smirked victoriously as a frown finally crossed Tim's face. Strong hands grabbed him by his waist and forcibly flipped him, wrenching Jason's arms behind his back. The hold was secure, just shy of too tight, and Jason loved it. He struggled against Tim and tried not to sigh in relief when he found that he was completely trapped. Every move he made was either stopped short by Tim or easily countered, as if he had seen it coming before Jason had considered it. Tim held firm until Jason finally sagged into his hold, pressing his cheek into the wall so he could look back at Tim.

“Good boy, you just needed to know I wouldn't back down, that I could be as firm as you needed me to be. Now all you have to do is relax and let me take care of you,” Tim purred into Jason's ear, feeling the shudder as it danced down Jason's spine. Slowly, Tim released Jason's arms, smiling dangerously when they stayed exactly where he had put them. “Talk to me Jason, what did you want from this tonight?”

“Wanna be good for you, Sir,” Jason breathed out, feeling his heart thud in his chest at the silence he got in return. Had he said the wrong thing?

“Turn around and take your shirt off. Then put your hands back into position.” The larger man did as told, watching intently as Tim sauntered over to the shelves of toys and equipment. Nervous energy prattled around in his chest as Tim instead reached for his bag and pulled something out. Jason straightened his back as Tim walked towards him and knelt. Deft fingers easily attached the gold chain to Jason's rings and gave it a swift tug. Jason groaned and leaned into it, earning a chuckle. “Like it?”

“Yes Sir.” Tim gave Jason a pleased smile and rose to his feet, beckoning for Jason to do the same. Jason easily hopped to his feet without the use of his hands, smirking smugly as he followed Tim to the large chair that he had been in when Jason had first entered the room. Tim sat down with all the grace of a king on his throne and looked Jason up and down before reaching for the chain.

“On your hands and knees.” Jason dropped down, careful of the chain and watching Tim's expression carefully. Approval flashed across his features and Jason felt the tension in his chest easing. A grunt slipped from his mouth, more reaction than anything as Tim propped his feet up on Jason's back. Emerald eyes glanced up to see that Tim had picked up a book and was now contently reading. Without looking from the page, Tim tugged on the chain and Jason bit back a gasp. “I have some reading to do and you're my footrest until I'm done. Try not to move too much.” Jason lowered his gaze and kept as still as possible. He could do this.

It didn't take long for him to start slipping into a daze, lulled by his task and the weight of Tim's feet on top of him. The occasional tugging of the chain lulled him further and pulled little gasps and groans from his lips with ease. Jason whined as he felt Tim remove his legs and fell silent when the smaller man grabbed him by his arms and pulled his upper body to lay in his lap. The position was a bit embarassing but it helped bring Jason back into his body, back into awareness enough to feel the aches and pains of his body. He groaned and Tim began to pet through his hair and down his back, humming and whispering praise that made Jason feel light inside. Jason smiled and nuzzled into Tim's thigh. This was good, _he'd_ been good. Tim kept up the affection until Jason pulled away to stretch out his sore muscles.

“Not bad baby bird. Maybe we should do this again some time, if you think you're up to it.” Jason grinned cheekily and Tim smiled back.

“Sure, but not here. I was thinking your place or mine. Much more comfortable.” Nodding his agreement, Jason reached up to unhook the chain and tried to hand it to Tim. The smaller man pushed the outstretched hand back. “It's for you. A gift, something to keep and use next time.”

“Seriously?” Tim kissed Jason on the cheek and ran a hand down his arm.

“Yeah, you look good when you wear it. I like it when my good boy is all dolled up for me.” Heat blossomed across Jason's cheeks and he frowned.

“Fuck off.”

“Say what you want but I know you're going to use it while you jerk off tonight.” Jason gaped at Tim as the other man chuckled and gathered his things. “Got to go. My turn to watch the monitors. See you later sweetheart.” Jason scowled in an attempt to mask the blush and ducked his head, ignoring Tim's newest bout of giggles. The worst part was that he was absolutely right, and they both knew it.

 


End file.
